


Reality Ensues

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Consequences, Disguise, Gen, Humiliation, Iverson Knows, Iverson is a dick, Jail, Police Brutality, Predatory Iverson, Realism, Revenge, Secrets, Sexual Harassment, Whump, bad things happen, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: A darker, more realistic take on what happened when Katie Holt went undercover.





	Reality Ensues

So imagine Iverson knew Pidge Gunderson was Katie Holt the whole time.

He recognized her the moment "Pidge" walked in, but kept quiet. After all, he can't do much if she's applying to the Garrison as a student, can he?

Except he can.

Every day he torments Pidge by implying he knows "his" little secret. Comments about bathrooms, locker rooms, subtle threats to out "him" should he step out of line. Encouraging the other male cadets to join in.

One day a group of boys corners Pidge and very nearly forcibly strips and gang-rapes her. She escapes by kicking each of them in the balls.

Then, during the failed training exercise, Iverson gets all up into Pidge's face.

"Poor communication can also lead to very bad things for naughty little girls who don't know their place. Isn't that right, CADET GUNDERSON?"

Pidge doesn't even SAY anything, just smiles calmly...and then, half a second later, the police are busting down the door.

"Commander Iverson, you're under arrest for child molestation and the encouragement of inappropriate sexual activity by minors," says the chief. Pidge smirks. It seems she knew this would happen and placed a call to the cops as well as Child Protective Services before Iverson started messing with her. They've been tracking Iverson's move since day one.

All Iverson can do is scream and cry for mercy as the cops kick his ass and handcuff him. He's humiliated in front of the very cadets he got a kick out of humiliating himself, and when Lance catches on, he cheers.

"This is even better than the time Mullet got kicked out! Let's party!"

Iverson is carted off to jail, where Chris Hansen torments him until he pisses his pants. Then the other inmates pee in little plastic cups and take turns throwing them on him. Not only is Iverson a broken man, he smells like pee.

Pidge is the Garrison's hero.


End file.
